Date Night Dessert
by Precious93
Summary: Clint and Natasha get back from their 'First Date'. Smut. Takes place after their Date Night in chapter 3 of A New Life. This can stand alone but it helps if you read A New Life first! Thanks, enjoy!


_A/N: As promised, here is the continuation of Clint and Nat's first official date night! This is what happens when they get back to their apartment, in chapter 3 of A New Life. This is rated M for very obvious reading. Smut! _

_Thank you so much to ALL of my reviewers! Guests and Members! I love getting feedback! It helps me grow as a writer when you help me with my mistakes and it gives me confidence to keep going when you like it! So thank you all so very much!_

A New Life: Bonus Chapter

Date Night Dessert

_"So," she said slowly, "Ari gave you permission to marry me." It was blunt and Clint's reaction was hilarious. He spluttered and choked on his breath. _

_"Um," he coughed. "Where did that come from?" He asked once he recovered from the shock of that information. It wasn't a shock that it was something Ariana had said, but rather that Natasha had shared it with him._

_Natasha shrugged but said nothing. _

_"Well," Clint continued, "what do you think of that idea?" He smile._

_"Um," Natasha blushed, "what do you think?" She wouldn't look up at him, that earlier fear of rejection surfacing again. _

_He cupped his hand under her chin, raising it so she would look him in the eye. "I like that idea." He smiled. "Very much."_

_She smiled back up at him, leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss. It became passionate and scorching and left them both breathless. They pulled away when the need to breathe became too much. _

_Resting their foreheads together, Natasha smiled, "I like that idea, too." Clint beamed. "Very much," she added, repeating him._

_He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She laughed breathlessly and kissed back enthusiastically. _

_"Let's go home," she whispered between kisses. He nodded and took her hand. The two walked back to base at a rushed pace, stealing kisses along the way. _

_Let's just say, Clint go this dessert when they got back. _

Now...

The two spies stumbled into their apartment, giggling and acting like a couple of love struck teenagers- which is exactly what they were. Clint kissed Natasha and then she would pull away, teasing him. He just grinned lustfully and caught her again.

They made their way to the bedroom, stopping every few seconds to steal another kiss. They stripped as they went. First their shoes, then coats and shirts, pants, socks, underwear. It was a game, who would lose all their clothing first? Who could strip the other faster? They had nothing left by the time they reached the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of bodies, Natasha under Clint. Their kisses were feverish and passionate, hands clawing at each other for more.

Finally, they pulled back, unable to go any longer without taking a breath. Natasha was breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded, hair scattered around her face. Clint brushed a stray strand out of her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. They stayed like that for a moment, looking into the others' eyes. The only sound in the room was their labored breath.

"Hey beautiful," Clint rumbled, his voice clouded with want.

"Hi handsome," she bit her lip, smiling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clint asked, ever the gentleman. He would never do anything unless he was one-hundred percent sure she wanted it.

She smiled shyly and nodded. "I want you," she whispered. Natasha leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I want you." She repeated, kissing his down his neck. "I need you." She placed another kiss. "I love you." She dropped her head back down so she could face him again. She wanted him to see the honesty of her words through her eyes.

His breath caught in his throat at the raw emotion he saw in her emerald eyes. He surged forward and kissed her fiercely. She met his passion with an intensity of her own. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands explored.

Natasha's fingers threaded through Clint's hair, holding him to her. Clint's left hand traced lightly against her skin, down to her breast. He took it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Her back arched up against his touch, pressing against his body, seeking more contact. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest to the other breast, kissing and sucking the skin there, leaving a love bite on her. His lips circled her nipple and he sucked and nipped at it.

A breathy moan escaped her lips. He glanced up to see her blush, but she stared right back, showing him she still wanted this. He went back to lavishing attention on her breasts, switching between them, giving them both equal attention. Soon, Natasha was writhing on the bed, pulling at his hair, wanting more.

His free hand traveled down to her lower lips, stroking them then parting them. Slowly, he ease one finger in, then a second.

"God baby," he rumbled, "you're so wet." He said between kisses. He started trailing kisses down her stomach to the juncture between her thighs.

"I'm wet for you," she whispered, her eyes darkening with lust. "All for you."

He groaned, leaning in press his lips to her hip, nipping the skin there. The action caused the red haired beauty to thrust her hips forward. She needed his mouth on her.

"Impatient as always," he smirked up at her as his fingers pumped in and out of her slowly, teasing her body with his archery roughened hands. He gently circled her clit with his thumb, only teasing her more.

She moaned in pleasure and frustration. "Tease," she growled.

To prove her point, he sucked her clit into his mouth, sucking the bundle of nerves, sending her rocketing toward the edge. Then, just before she could fall of that glorious precipice, he let go, leaving her hanging. He glanced up to smirk at her.

"What do you want Tasha?" He asked playfully, though he actually did want to hear her answer. His fingers stilled inside of her.

She canted her hips forward, needing the friction, needing release. She moaned when he held her hips down with his other arm.

"Tell me what you want, Natasha," he ordered gently.

"Want you," was all she said. He rewarded her by resuming pumping his fingers inside her, but nothing else.

"Come on, Tasha," he urged, "need to hear you say it, baby."

She realized what his game was, now. Except, it wasn't a game, not really. He wanted her to confirm that she wanted this. He needed to hear her tell him what she wanted so he could give it to her. It was about him wanting to give her anything and everything she wanted. She couldn't fault him for that, so she answered him.

"I want you to make me come, Clint," she looked him in the eye and smiled slightly, reassuringly.

He smiled back then brought his lips back down to her clit. His tongue circled the bundle of nerves, baring down on it relentlessly. He could feel her tense up. Knowing she was almost there, he curled his fingers inside of her, finding her g-spot. Another few seconds and she was gone. Her inner muscles convulsing around his fingers, her juices coating his hand and face. He kept moving his hand, prolonging her pleasure.

After a few moments, she pulled him away, "too much," she muttered, "too much." He immediately released her and moved so he was laying on the bed next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily from the intensity. Another few minutes passed before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Natasha smirked, "more than okay." She leaned up to kiss him. When he relaxed into the kiss, she surprised Clint by flipping him onto his back. She straddled his waist, smirking down at him.

"My turn," she whispered in his ear. Her lips trailed down his neck lightly, teasingly. He moaned in pleasure as his finger found their way into her hair. He didn't pull or tug, just held her without keeping her restrained at all.

She reached one hand down to his hard cock, taking it and pumping him. She slid down his body, kissing and sucking his skin until she came level with his cock.

"Tasha, you don't have to-"

"I want to," she smiled before leaning down, taking him in her mouth. Her moaned in pleasure as her lips wrapped around his dick.

Her head bobbed slowly up and down, her hand pumping what she couldn't fit into her mouth. He tried to keep as still as possible, trying not to thrust up into her mouth. He didn't want to gag her or hurt her by accident. So he kept completely still as best he could. His hands remained in her hair, but made sure he didn't hold her down.

"Oh god, Tasha," he moaned aloud, "gotta stop, baby." He lightly tugged her hair, pulling her away from his throbbing member. She released his with a pop, smirking up at him.

"Too much for you hot shot?"

"I would fucking love to come in your mouth baby," he admitted, "but if I do that I won't be able to rock your world." He smirked at her.

"Rock my world?" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her up his body and kissed her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal passion, bringing her hands up to his hair while his traced patterns on her back. She ground her hips against his.

He reached over to the bedside locker, grabbing for a condom in the drawer. When he couldn't find one her swore.

She pulled back to look at him. "You don't need one," she told him, knowing his predicament. He looked back at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "What about-"

"I'm on a two month shot," she answered. It had been one of her condition upon entering SHIELD. She wanted birth control she didn't need to worry about daily if she went on missions.

He nodded in understanding. She reached down between them, positioning him at her entrance. She was in control, being above him, so he let her sink down on him at a slow, torturous pace. He bottomed out inside of her and held himself very still, allowing her time to adjust to him.

She lifted herself up and this time, as she came down, he thrust his hips up, meeting her halfway. She gasped at the the sudden movement, her eyes finding his. They continued at a slow, sensual pace, moving together, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Clint surged up to kiss Natasha. Now she was in his lap, his arms wrapped around her back, her arms around his neck. They rocked against each other. Natasha's head dropped back in pleasure a sigh escaping her lips. Clint kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

He flipped them over, carefully laying Natasha down on the bed under him, never pulling out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him as close to her as possible.

He pumped his cock inside of her, bringing his left hand down to rub circles onto her clit. He wanted her to come before he did, wanted to see the pleasure wash over her face. He could tell she was getting close, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"Come on, Tasha," he said, "come for me baby."

Hearing her name on his lips and the way he called her baby, like she was something to be cherished, is what sent her over the edge. She let go with moan of pleasure, her eyes closed, her breathing ragged.

Clint thrust once, twice more and he was gone too, spilling himself into her. He buried his face in her neck as they came together.

Once their bodies had calmed, he rolled off of her, out of her, not wanting to crush her smaller frame under his own bulk. He didn't let her go, though. He just pulled her on top of him once again as their heart rates calmed.

They were quiet for a while, just basking in each others' warmth. Eventually, Clint got up, pulling Natasha into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower. Neither of them were incredibly tired, and he thought it would be a good idea to clean themselves before falling asleep, not that it really mattered.

He pulled her into the shower with him and just held her. He grabbed the shampoo, tipping the bottle to pour a generous amount into his hand. He lathered it up before applying it to Natasha's hair, massaging her scalp, working the suds through her curly, red locks. He turned her body and tipped her head back, rinsing the shampoo then repeated the process with the conditioner. She let out a contented sigh, relaxing even more into him.

Once they were both cleaned, they stepped out of the shower, they exchanged small smiles and sweet kisses until now, not really talking or saying anything. They didn't need to. They didn't need reassurances or meaningless chatter to know how perfectly happy they both felt in this moment.

They dried their bodies, but didn't get dressed. They just fell into bed together. Natasha curled into Clint's side, her hand coming to rest over his heart. Her held her against him as he pulled the covers up over them. He dropped a kiss into her hair, smiling gently down at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"I love you," she whispered, setting a kiss to his chest.

"I love you too, baby." He responded. "Sleep, Tasha." He kissed her once more. She snuggled into him, letting herself drift into a dreamless sleep. He followed her into deep sleep not long after.

His last thought before pleasant unconsciousness took him was, _I'll ask her soon..._

_A/N: okay everyone! Please tell me what you think! And if any of you are confused, this is supposed to take place right after their 'first date' in chapter three of A New Life, before he asks her to marry him. That was what his last thought is referring to._

_Review!_


End file.
